Orgullo
by thebluecharm
Summary: estaban viendo Sleepy Hollow; —taichi/sora.


— _Sora Takenouchi & Taichi Yagami._

_**disclaimer applicatted**_

* * *

Sora se siente muy orgullosa de Tai. Síp. Sonríe. Tira de él por el brazo y le hace alejarse y guardar silencio mientras TK y Kari siguen riendo, cantando animados en el karaoke cogidos de las manos. Matt está sacando fotos y grabando un video -una máquina especial que tiene, sí, que envidia. Sora, ligeramente sonrojada por la situación y con un brazo de Tai detrás de ella, se ríe.

—Tai, déjalos —le pide mirándolo con reproche—. Ya son mayores...

Claro, que su orgullo no se debe por el comportamiento de Tai, sino, más bien, por que aceptara que su hermana podía salir con un chico sin que este terminara amenazado. Lo había hecho con Davis cuando este le pidió salir a Kari por primera vez -en frente de él. Así que, el hecho de que no o hiciera con TK era un gran logro. La alegraba.

Tai se tumbó en el sofá, con los brazos aún extendidos sobre los hombros de sus dos mejores amigos y sonrió atraiéndolos hacia él como si fuera un abrazo.

—Nuestros hermanos se hacen mayores... —dijo, más para Matt que para ella—. Creo que habrá que ir preparando los planes de boda —bromeó, en voz ligeramente alta mirando significativamente a los dos más pequeños.

En ese preciso momento, TK y Kari terminan de cantar y se miran significativamente antes de girarse y sonreír a los demás. Sora se apoya en Tai y hace la forma de un corazón con sus manos mirándolos, Matt se ríe y mueve la cámara (—_Os tengo grabados._) y Tai se ríe con fuerza haciendo que los más pequeños se sonrojen.

Al salir del karaoke todos los niños se quedan un rato hablando hasta que TK y Kari decidieron irse de vuelta a la casa de los Yagami caminando. Sueltan silbidos y los más pequeños se vuelven a sonrojar hasta que deciden ignorarlos (—_Tai, te quedarás una semana haciendo mis tareas_). Se ríen y continúan charlando hasta que se fijan en la hora e, imitando el ejemplo de los dos primeros, se van cada uno a su casa.

Sora y Tai se van juntos porque Matt ha llegado en moto junto a Joe, a quien ha ido a recoger a la estación del norte. Izzy se va hablando con Mimi pese a que sus casas no quedan cerca. Sora mira a Tai y le sonríe.

—Me siento orgullosa de ti, Tai —le confiesa sonriendo, cogiéndose el codo derecho con la mano izquierda. Lo mira a los ojos, realmente lo quiere.

—¿Por qué? —se ríe mirándola, con las manos detrás de su pelo. Sora se ríe mirándolo y negando con la cabeza anta la constante distracción de su mejor amigo. Ese chico con el pelo más raro que ha visto en su vida.

—Por como te has comportado con Kari y TK —le contesta—. No has montado ningún escándalo ni nada por el estilo.

—Oh, por favor, ¿quién te crees que soy, Sora? —bromeó él—. No, la verdad es...que confío en TK —admite, mirando distraído hacia el cielo contaminado de Odaiba—. Ellos siempre se han entendido incluso más de lo que tu y yo hemos hecho en toda nuestra vida —sonríe, Sora lo mira impresionada—. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara —suspira y baja de nuevo la mirada con una sonrisa realmente feliz.

Sora se para, lo mira y lo abraza con fuerza. Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y Tai recuerda porque la quiere tanto, tanto, tanto. La abraza con fuerza riendo y se separa de ella (un ligero sonrojo, su corazón latiendo rápido) para mirarla a los ojos.

—Supongo que he sentado la cabeza —bromea y la coge de la mano para continuar andando. Sus dedos se entrelazan hasta llegar a la casa de Sora y él la abraza de nuevo con cariño. Realmente, la quiere mucho.

Sora lo mira. Se ha dado cuenta del cambio que ha sufrido su mejor amigo, y no sólo el físico (más alto, más fuerte, más guapo, más...atractivo) sino también en el intelectual. Ahora es diferente, más maduro pese a que sigue guardando ese carácter de líder bromista, distraído y atento con los demás. Lo adora.

—Oye Tai, ¿quieres pasar? —le pregunta amablemente—. Tengo una película buenísima que podríamos ver —le dice, sonriente y cogiéndolo de la mano con fuerza para que la acompañe—. Además, esta noche habrá tormenta de verano... Lo dijo el parte meteorológico de hoy —baja ligeramente la cabeza, ocultando... Tai lo entiende, sonríe y acaricia su pelo.

—No pasará nada, Sora —le sonríe y asiente aceptando la invitación—. Dime, ¿qué película veremos? —se emociona, dejando de lado el temor de su mejor amiga a las tormentas, a los rayos y los truenos pese a que le encanta la lluvia.

—Tengo la película de Sleepy Hollow —sonríe. Es curioso, es una película algo oscura e incluso terrorífica. No le da miedo la sangre grotesca, rojiza y llamativa pero sí unas luces blancas y ruidos.

—¡Oh, me encanta Tim Burton! ¡Y me encanta Johnny Depp! —Tai sonríe y Sora abre la puerta del apartamento invitándolo a pasar. Enciende las luces del apartamento y entra animado en la estancia. Se conoce esa casa demasiado bien y ni siquiera siente que deba esperar a su amiga para empezar a preparar palomitas y sacar unos refresco (naranja para él, lima para ella) mientras Sora busca la película y la va poniendo.

Sora es la chica que tiene miedo a las tormentas y que disfruta con Tim Burton. Es la que le coge la mano y le invita a pasar (quizá, con unos años más pensarían ambos en sexo) mientras busca alguna excusa a su miedo. Tai sólo sonríe porque la quiere y daría lo que fuera por ella -la vida es demasiado estúpida como para dársela. La quiere.

Hay razones para todo. Dios nos tiene preparado un destino a cada uno y por eso hay que acostumbrarse a esos caminos oscuros llenos de dunas de arena y aguas turbulentas. Y no es que Tai crea en Dios, pero sí cree en el Destino -con mayúsculas, porque es único y poderoso- y por ello tiene la convicción de que todo pasa por un motivo y que no puede negarse a ciertos caprichos del destino.

Uno de esos _caprichos_ -o putadas de las Moiras- es el hecho de estar tumbado en el sofá, abrazando a Sora con una manta cubriendo sus cuerpo -finita, están en pleno verano- mientras comen palomitas y comentan la película con las persianas bajadas, las cortinas corridas y en completa oscuridad (_—¿No te da miedo estar así? —No, estoy contigo_).

La película sigue avanzando y Tai se pregunta por qué el niño, después de ver a su madre muerta, no se vuelve un asesino, un loco, un maníaco o un sociópata -aunque, en parte, lo sea. Piensa que, si le hubiera pasado a él, terminaría convertido en el nuevo Jack _el destripador_ e iría detrás de todos los católicos conservadores por haber hecho eso a su madre.

También es verdad, que la mano de Sora entrelazada con la suya le hace pensar que, simplemente, hubiera quedado algo traumatizado pero nada más. Entre ellos está esa relación, ¿sabes?, la de somos buenos amigos no hay nada más entre nosotros pero, ¡oh, mira!, parecemos una pareja y ni siquiera nos damos cuenta.

* * *

Hay un póster en la habitación de Sora. No es un póster. Es una foto ampliada del grupo en el mundo Digimon. No sabe ni siquiera por qué la tiene así pero no se fija más y sigue besándola antes de que ella lo tire a la cama y se suba encima de él. El rayo aparece distorsionado en su mundo y ella aprieta los dedos contra la piel de Tai y él puede escuchar a Christina Ricci hablar en voz baja tratando de buscar excusas.

Tai nota el cuerpo de Sora y todo se vuelve estúpido, kafkiano, porque tiene catorce años y no cree que vayan a acostarse porque son muy jóvenes para ello. En cambio Sora lo está tomando con fuerza, marca su piel con sus labios y se apresura a quitarle la camisa con vehemencia.

Y todo da vueltas porque no es lo que debe ser y el suéter de Sora ha mantenido su piel caliente. Sora está ahí, con él y de pronto la tormenta muere y desaparece y sólo cae lluvia. Sora ahoga el último beso y se acuesta al lado de Tai abrazándolo. Tiene una peca en el abdomen que jamás debería haber descubierto y la sigue abrazando a pesar de tener ganas de continuar y confesar su amor mientras la hace sollozar y rogar por más y ver las estrellas cerca antes de caer con fuerza a la tierra.

Tai sabe lo que es el sexo pese a que jamás lo ha practicado y el pudor lo consume al pensar en hacerlo solo.

Sora llora y ríe abrazándolo porque lo quiere y ha estado a punto de demostrarlo de manera incorrecta. No, no lo quiere como algo más y ¿lo sabe? Tampoco está segura pero la Navidad ha pasado ya y ahora...es todo diferente. (—_Matt, te quiero _—con su abrigo azul de invierno y un gran regalo en sus manos). Lo besa en la mejilla y la pasión estúpida se disuelve dejando algo de sueño. Abre la colcha y se meten ambos dentro mientras continúan abrazados. Chistopher Walken bebe la sangre de los labios de Miranda Richardson y desaparecen muriendo hacia el infierno.

Esa noche, Tai y Sora seguirán siendo amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Es_ algo así como un accidente...


End file.
